The 15th
by lassenri
Summary: The 14th left Allen and together with Kanda, Tim and Johnny he went back to the order. After lots of confinement They were welcome back however Allen has a BIG secret that could determine his future and when the Pope himself orders all Exorcists to participate in a Mission to erase past trama he is forced to reveal it. What will happen to him? Sorry for Bad summary.
1. the turning

Allen walked down the clean halls of the new headquarters, closely followed by Kanda. The two had become rather close after the incident with the 14th, Kanda even stopped calling Allen 'Beansprout' and had settled for 'Moron', 'fool' or 'Old man' on account of his hair.

The two entered Komui's office and sat next to all the other exorcists and sighed at the silence.

"Well" Growled Kanda, "Why did you gather ALL of us hear even though we have better things to do" He barked. Komui sighed before pointing to a golden piece of parchment that had been pinned onto the notice board.

"You could call it an assignment, from the Pope himself"

At this everyone snapped out of their bad mood and leaned forward, as though not wanting to miss a blink Komui made.

"It has come to his attention that there is a new type of akuma. It isn't necessarily all that harmful on its own, However when around humans with a tormenting past they become frighteningly dangerous. This akuma has the ability to become your worst experiences. It can become the father that beat you, or the mother that killed your family, or even the akuma that came the closest to killing you. But whats worse is that it reduces you to the state you were when that event happened, So if a murderer killed your family when you were 7 then the akuma would become the murderer and turn you back into a 7 year old, including your memories." Komui took a sip of coffee after his words.

"So whats the mission?" Mumbled Miranda

"These new akuma don't work if the person is no longer afraid of that event." Komui walked over to an odd looking gun and grinned his evil grin. "This little baby will do exactly what the akuma will do only it wont kill you. So find a buddy."

"Why do we need a buddy?" Asked Allen, already clung onto Kanda.

"To look after each other. Only one of the two buddies will do this today, the other is to look after the person, stop them from killing themselves or others." Kamui pushed a button on the gun and lifted it up. "One more thing. This will change your appearance and you memory however the people who are going through there fears will be in the aria of the event while their buddies will only see what is attached to them. Be it chains, cloths or weapons. Whatever you face, if you die you start again. You must face your fear and win without your present memory"

The smiling man pulled the trigger and a blue beam burst out and hit Miranda. The girl fell unconscious before turning into a little girl in a night dress, covered in ash and cuts. Lenalee picked her up before walking towards her room. Next went Lavi, then Marie, Then the gun was aimed at Allen only Allen had dived behind the couch.

"Allen?" Questioned Kanda

"i...It's nothing" Allen mumbled.

"Then come out" Komui said rather high.

"If your nervous that you'll be judged then don't. It's only us three in hear, I'm basically a science experiment and Komui only joined the order for his sister so don't worry"

Allen shook his head and hugged his kneed however Komui didn't have any time to waste and shot him. Allen fell unconscious before a bright light engulfed him. His body began to grow slightly. His while hair turned black and grew longer and longer. The boy began to get pulled off the floor by a strong force until he was standing with his arms up. Chains appeared around his wrists and ankles, a collar tied around his neck and his cloths missing. A loud scream rang from Allen's mouth as three thick polls appeared through him, attached to the floor. The boys skin turned dark grey, his scar vanished and in its place appeared black stigmata around his forehead.

Kanda fell back and looked up at Allen.

"What...is...?" He choked looking over at Komui who looked equally shocked.

"Get him to your room without being seen" Komui finally managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was heavier and more masculine which made it harder for Kanda to carry him, the chains and pipes didn't help much either. Kanda opened his door and dragged the boy inside and lay him on the bed. Allen was sweating horribly and was grinding his teeth.

"What is going on in your head, Idiot" He sighed before sitting in a chair by his rose and closing his eyes. The room was dark and quiet so Kanda noticed immediately when someone entered through the window, leaking in some sun through the flapping curtains. Kanda unsheathed his sward and waked it in the direction of the intruder. The blade hit a hard surface but then stopped. More light flooded the room and Kanda growled as Tyki pushed the sward away.

"What are you doing hear?" Kanda spat.

"Now, now. Don't be so rude." Tyki said innocently.

"This is my room and your not welcome hear"

"Im only hear to see Allen, after all...", The man pointed at Allen's grey skin and stigmata, "He seems to look quite a bit like a Noah there." Tyki smiled and sat on the bed by Allen's feet.

Allen began gasping for air and crying. His hand grabbed at his collar and began to scratch at the skin beneath, breaking through and leaking blood. Kanda rushed over to him and ripped his hands away. The boy arched his back and began kicking around till he fell limp and steadied his breathing. Kanda sighed before shooting tyki a cold look.

"You've seen him now, so go"

Tyki sighed before standing up and dusting off. "I am surprised you managed to keep that secret from even the Earl for so long" He said in Allen's direction before leaving through the window, leaving Kanda confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda didn't sleep at all that night. Partly because of what Tyki said and partly because Allen was in his bead. The man walked around the room, jumping when Allen would yell out and ripping the boys arms away when he started to attack himself again. The moon was shining in through the now open curtains and seemed to fill the room with an unnatural glow. Several owls had gathered outside the window and mice and crept in and had gathered around Allen's head. Bats flew close to where the owls were and other animals had started to gather around the building.

"What is going on?" Kanda questioned before checking the window was firmly closed.

Allen groaned a little before sitting up quietly. Slowly the boy changed back to normal. His hair whitened and grew shorter, the chains and pipes vanished and were replaced with his normal clothes, the scar appeared and his body shrunk.

"Allen?" Kanda rushed over to the boy and sat.

Allen looked drained and stared at the man in front of him for a while untill a mouse jumped on him and squeaked. Kanda smiled slightly and stood up before helping the pathetic boy up and out of the room.

"So..." Kanda racked his brain for a good conversation topic but the only thing that would come was what Allen was.

"You want to know?" smiled Allen, walking passed Kanda as the man had stopped.

"Umm... It's up to you, if you want to tell me..." Kanda looked down and trailed off.

"Alright, but I think I owe Komui an explanation too"

The two headed for Komui's office, knocked on the door and entered. Komui looked up from a pile of papers and smiled.

"I think I owe you an explanation." Allen looked down at his feet and sighed.


	4. The truth

Allen wiggled a little as to make himself more comfortable.

"My name is Allen Walker. My father was Mana Walker and my uncle is the 14th or Neah. I have Innocence imbedded in my left arm and I used to be a clown however that all started recently. Thought Mana is My Father and always will be, everything else is... different. I don't have a real name as Allen was the name of Mana's dead dog and he decided to call my that. I am not 16 and I am not... I am not human. In truth I am older than the Earl and ... I am a Noah." Allen paused for a moment before continuing.

"Unlike the other Noah who are normal humans with the Noah jean, I am the Noah itself. I never needed to posses a body as I already had one and I have innocence in my body because I am the 15th. I am the Noah of faith. The one that believed in Gods words and had faith in him, still do. The reason I say I don't have a _real_ name is because only my soul has a name but by Body was never given one. I have Nicknames such as Red and Allen however no real name" Allen sighed and shook his head before jumping up and glaring Komui in the eye.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase dont tell anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-one!" He cried. Resulting in a laugh from both Komiu and Kanda.

"What is you soul's name?" Komui asked, tilting his head slightly. Allen looked shocked for a moment before smiling slightly.

"It's Aramay"

"Aramay?" Kanda looked confused at the odd name.

Allen nodded with enthusiasm, "Because the original Noah spoke Aramaic"

Kanda tsked, "That explains the stigmata, the hair and the skin but what about your body getting bigger, the chains, the polls through you and the clawing at your throat."

Allen sighed before sitting back down. "Because I'm a Noah, I live forever. Usually when there body dies the Noah inside leaves and finds a new body, but because I am my body I cant just find a new one so as to protect me I age. When I'm old enough to die then my body turns back into a child and starts over again."

"I think I was called June, the body you saw yesterday. Yes, June. The scientists had found me in June and so that was what they called me" Allen smiled.

"Scientists?" Kanda jumped

Allen nodded. "I think I was around 140 or so when I was captured. Some how, a grope of them found out I wasn't human and kidnapped me. I was tested on until I 'Died' and my body was burned. The chains were to keep me still while the Polls were to drain me of energy by electric shocks. The clawing at the throat was because of the color, it was covered in small needles." Allen laughed a fake laugh before looking down.

"But why was that the most traumatic experience you've ever had. I would have thought Mana's death to be more traumatic" Kanda asked, earning an evil look from Komui.

"They wanted to test my limits, both emotionally and physically. I was shot at, had my insides broken and changed. I was given forced hallucinations and nightmares. Sometimes I was even forced to eat animals while they were still alive and scared" Allen looked down and clenched his jaw. "Sometimes it was other test subjects, some of whom I considered friends, who were forced down my throat. Don't do it. Please stop. Was all they would say. I swear I cried so much it hurt" Allen's lips quivered as he held his stomach.

"Allen?" Kanda whispered, Walking over to the boy and hugging him. Even though he never did this, Kanda knew when someone needed it.

"Its ok, you dont need to say any more" Komui whispered, looking ill at what Allen had said."We wont tell anyone about this".

Allen nodded as the first of the tears arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen didn't sleep that night. Images of his past ran through his mind, tears ran like water down his face as small arms cluck to his pillow.

"You seem to be quite distraught" The man spoke in his laughing voice despite the tears that also leaked from his eyes. Allen looked up, eyes widened at the fat man that floated in front of him.

"Earl" Allen whispered before leaping up.

"You..." The earl looked angry, "You hide for hundreds of years, Take the 14ths brothers side, follow the innocence, try to kill you family, succeed in killing a few and then dare to show yourself!" The earl lifted Lero into the are and took off his costume, revealing the handsome man underneath.

Allen frowned slightly before sitting back down. His skin turned gray as his hair blackened, familiar holes appeared around his head and hands, his eyes turned yellow and his clothes changed to white robes.

"Its lovely to see you too, brother" Allen looked up at the man and smiled a genuine smile. "But surly, you didn't come all this way just to tell me what I've been doing for the past few years."

The earl growled slightly before throwing a box at Allen. "Mark my words Aramay, If you took the heart... !"

Allen smiled before laying down on his bed. "You may go now"

"What? Why you..."

Allen made a clicking sound and smiled as a giant snake leaped in through the window and grabbed the earl, hissing loudly before disappearing into the night.

"you seem to have forgotten my power" Allen chuckled to the now empty room.

* * *

"Allen"

"hey, Allen"

"ALLEN!"

The boy groaned and opened his eyes and stared up at the three people that had woken him.

"What... What are you doing hear?" Allen yawned.

"We've got a little problem" Lavi sighed.

"A little... Problem?"

"Komui was asleep and...well..." Lenalee turned red and looked down.

"He was talking in his sleep and A finder overheard him, then he told someone and then he told someone else... and..." Lavi pouted slightly

"Everyone knows what you are, Allen" Kanda glared into the boy's wide eyes and sighed.

The four of them stayed like this until Allen got up off his bed, got changed and left the room, closely followed by Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. Faces turned and small whispers bickered as Allen walked towards the cafeteria. People moved out of his way as he sat at a table and began to eat. Johnny ran up to the table and sat next to Lavi.

"Al..Allen" He quivered. "I... I don't care if your a Noah or not, just please don't leave again." Johnny began to tear up and shake.

"Johnny..." Allen was surprised at the comment and smiled. " Don't worry, I won't make you look for me again" He promised before continuing with his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

"ALLEN, KANDA!" Reever yelled from the other side of the cafeteria, A huge pile of papers sitting in his arms. The two boys looked up from their meals and turned.

"WHAT IS IT?" Allen yelled back.

"YOUR MISSION'S UP!" Reever pointed toward Komui's office before walking on.

Kanda sighed before standing up and leaving, dragging Allen behind him who was still occupied with a large steak sandwich.

The two entered the dimly lit room and sat in front of Komui who was taking loud sips of coffee and reading a paper. Komui looked at Allen and Kanda before smiling and throwing the paper away.

"Hmmmmm" Komui shuffled through his desk before sliding a file across towards Allen and sitting down.

"We've located innocence somewhere in east Berlin. Your mission is to find and collect it. And you can stop by the Reichstag on the way home"

There was a knock on the door before a small finder walked in. Komui smiled at him before rising.

"This is Wolfgang, He'll be your escort for this mission. Please be nice, he's new" Komui smiled again before leaving.

"Hallo, I look forward to our trip" Wolfgan's voice was high and cute but thick in a German accent.

"Tsk, He's really new if he can say that" Mumbled Kanda before walking out the door, closely followed by his two companions.

* * *

"WOW!" Wolfgang's eyes sparkled with excitement as the trio walked through the ark. Turning down streets and up Ally-ways till they found a door marked "Berlin" and entered.

The aria they wandered into was a sight to behold. Snow fell silently to the ground as children made small figures in ice. Cute wooden stalls were set up around the aria, selling warm drinks, food, and many other goodies. Lights of all colors lit the night sky as numerous songs from different spots echoed together to become one joyful melody.

Wolfgang's eyes widened as a large grin stretched across his face.

"Its the Winter Markets! Its the Winter markets!" The small finder ran off in every odd direction, getting sweets and toys before dragging Kanda and Allen to several rides which were each as fun as the others.

"Isn't this fun!" Wolfgang sand, earning a smack from Kanda.

"We're not hear for fun. We're hear to find innocence and kill some akoma!" Kanda growled and crossed his arms.

"You never know... perhaps blending in and sticking out would be a good Idea." Allen smilled.

"Blending in and... sticking out?" Wolfgang tilted his head slightly.

"If we stay hear and do as we've been doing, then the other people wont notice us and the akuma will because of our cloths. That means they'll attack us not the others." Allen looked up and smiled as a snow flake landed on his nose.

"Fine" Kanda huffed, "But i'm finding an Inn"

"There's one just there" Wolfgang smiled, pointing towards a beautiful stone building about forty meters away.


	7. Chapter 7

The inn was beautiful. Covered in pattens of wood and paint. The stairs, covered in a green carpet. Small figures were carved into the doors and railing. Kanda, Allen and Wolfgang were given three rooms next to each other on floor three. The rooms were small however held an aspect of charm that not many places had. The rooms had small fires in them with warm bedding and a table that had a lamp and a class of water on it.

* * *

Kanda stretched out his legs as he snuggled into the warm bed. The fire had been reduced to hot coals and the room had a sweet feel to it. The man had almost fallen asleep when his door opened silently and a figure entered.

"Hey, Kanda" Kanda opened his eyes and bolted up however there was no-one in there and the door had closed.

'That was Allen's voice' he thought.

"Hey, Kanda" The voice was strange and dead. Kanda turned his body around only to be restrained by familiar arms, only ten times stronger. Allens face smiled in the dark as Kanda struggled to escape his hold.

"LET ME GO!" Kanda yelled, only to have a cold hand cover his mouth

"Don't struggle. I have a surprise for you." Allen chuckled slightly before moving his hand down Kanda's shirt.

"You can come in now" Allen whispered coldly. The door opened and a table covered in covered dishes rolled in.

"Now lets see, what to eat first." Allen laughed while feeling Kanda's stomach. "I know! Lets have a nice garden salad with Lenalee source!"

Kanda's eyes widened as the dish was revealed and floated toward him. The plate was filled with greens and vegetables only a red source covered it and on top was an eye surrounded with green hair.

Allen grabbed the fork that sat on the table, stabbed the eye and brought it to Kanda's mouth where it was jammed inside. Kanda felt sick and horrid and the eye was forced down his throat. Tears began to fall down his face as Allen licked away some blood that had fallen down Kanda's chin.

"Hmm. Yum" Allen giggled, shooing away the dish and grabbing another one. "Next is vanilla custard with science division Tongues"

Dish after horrid dish was forced into Kanda. Eventually the man stopped crying and moving, biting his lip every time Allen licked away drips or touched him to hard. He had stopped caring.

_'KANDA!'_

_'KANDA!'_

_'COME ON, KANDA!'_

_'KANDA!'_

Kanda felt warmth on his hand and face, his hair was brushed out of his eyes and he was lying down. Reluctantly, the man opened his eyes and stared at the boy in front of him. Allen was holding him closely, holding back tears and lip shaking.

"Allen?" Kanda looked behind the boy and gasped at the horrid being that hat been pinned to the wall with Allen's sword.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. " Allen looked down at the bruised on Kanda's chest and stomach. "Letting yourself get tricked like that!" A small tear fell down Allen's face and Landed on Kanda's.

"Allen?..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda looked up at the pathetic boy in front of him until he remembered what had just happened. The man leaped up, unsheathed Mugen and held the tip at Allen's neck. Allen jumped at this and started waving his arms around.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, IM SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

Kanda looked at Allen (who he now saw as Aramay not Allen), giving him a look that told the boy everything.

"It wasn't me. It was him" Allen spoke calmly, pointing toward the figure that had been pinned to the wall.

"What is that?" Kanda lowered his sword and took a step forwards.

"He's one of the new Akuma, Komui mentioned before."

"But I thought we took measures to prevent them from working on us" Kanda scowled, not believing Aramay.

At this the being began to laugh a distorted laugh. "You exorcist think your so cleaver! Well guess what! Getting rid of one fear aint enough! When one fear goes, another takes its place! We will always have power over you!"

Kanda looked at Allen and back at the Akuma. Allen was smiling slightly.

"You say that pinned to a wall and helpless" Allen reached out for his blade and smiled. "But thanks for the information", he whispered before cutting the being in two and watching as it vanished.

* * *

Wolfgang burst into the room, a barrier held in one hand and a knife in the other. "What's goin' on! I herd screaming, then laughing, then screaming, then..." Wolfgang turned red in the face, turned around and walked silently away.

"S...so s...sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything"

Kanda and Allen stared as the Finder waddled away. The two looked at each other and then noticed it. Kanda's shirt was open and his pants undone with drool down one side of his mouth and his long hair out, and Allen was holding Kanda's hair ribbon tightly.

"You don't think he..." Started Kanda

"... thought we were..." Continued Allen.

Both of them looked at the now open door and laughed sarcastically. Allen could feel Kanda's anger rise into fire as he crept out of the room and closed the door behind him, heading back to his own room for sleep.

"Its going to be an interesting morning" Allen laughed before closing his eyes and sighing.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen yawned drastically as the trio left the Inn to search for the innocence. Wolfgang made several attempt at conversation but was shot down by Kanda who was giving off a disdainful aura.

"So... um" Wolfgang attempted again at a conversation. "How long have... you to been... together?" The young finder gulped. Kanda gripped Mugen before smiling coldly at Allen.

"About... three months" Kanda smiled again before wrapping his arm around Allen. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Allen felt his eyes widen and his face flush. "What?"

"Don't be shy, he already knows." Kanda chuckled slightly before kissing Allen on the cheek softly. Wolfgang turned red and quickened his pace some more.

Allen smirked at Kanda " I guess you right, darling." The boy grabbed Kanda's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. In turn, The man began to squeeze as hard as he could as well.

* * *

The trio stopped in front of a large station, by which time, both Kanda and Allen had tears welling in there eyes and bruised hands.

"We're heading to Linida Mansion, That's most likely where the innocence is" Wolfgang looked back at his two companions and laughed.

"How do you know?" Kanda spat.

"Komui called last night with more information"

As he said that, a large black train pulled in and came to a Holt. Wolfgang lead Kanda and Allen on board, showing tickets to a man as they found there cabin and settled. Wolfgang sat on the floor outside the door while the other two enjoyed comfortable seats.

The doors closed and the train started, that's when Allen started yelling at Kanda.

"What was all that about !?" He cried, earning a smack from the man.

"What was what about?"

"THAT! The kissing and the talking and the... RAH!"

Kanda chuckled at this before patting Allen on the head.

"Now-now, it was just...payback for last night" Allen gritted his teeth and frowned before sighing, looking out the window for a distraction.


	10. Chapter 10

The mansion was larger than Allen had anticipated, surrounded by lakes and ponds, rows of flowers and hedged with several mazes. Wolfgang led them down several paths toward the front door where they were greeted by an old man in a black suit.

"Lord and Lady Millennium await you in the West Tea Room." The man spoke in a thick British accent before bowing to the trio and opening the wide doors behind him.

"Thank you" Wolfgang smiled before entering, closely followed by Kanda and Allen.

"Have you been hear before?" Scoffed Kanda.

"No, why?" Wolfgang's voice was far to calm and his answer seemed too practiced for Allen's liking.

"You just seem very familiar with the layout of this place." Kanda looked up as he spoke.

"...We're not even being guided and yet you seem fine with the directions despite not being given any." Continued Allen

Wolfgang put his hand on his for-head, looking confused.

"Well... Ive been in many other Mansions and the layouts are very much the same, I suppose"

Allen and Kanda exchanged looks, not convinced at Wolfgang's answer.

* * *

The trio came to a large wooden door and stopped. Wolfgang put down his pack and knocked loudly before entering.

"M' lady and Lord" He half sang. "I have brought the exorcists"

"Good" The voice was horribly familiar. The doors behind Allen and Kanda slammed shut and locked. Allen felt ill in his stomach.

'_Something is wrong! Something is so very wrong hear!_' He thought, taking gulps of air.

"Dear Aramay, Why don't you come over hear"

"Yes, come over hear where we can see you"

Allen's eyes widened in shock. The boy grabbed his left arm, pulling it out into a blade and threw it at the owners of the voices.

"No, no. We can't have that"

Something wrapped itself around Kanda and Allen, Restricting their movements and half suffocating them. Kanda looked over at Wolfgang and growled.

"Lulu...bell, you... bastard!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lulu-bell chuckled as Allen and Kanda wriggled and cursed, desperately attempting to escape her grasp.

"Did you really think that little stunt with the snake would go unpunished dear brother", The earl smiled calmly, swinging Lero onto his shoulder. A red door appeared behind the Earl and opened silently, revealing a spinning void within.

Lulu-bell began to walk forward, dragging Allen and Kanda behind her.

"We must hurry master" She sang before entering, closely followed by the exorcists and Earl.

* * *

"Where are you taking us Earl?!" Spat Allen.

"Dear, Dear Aramay! You should really start calling me by my name you know." The Earl chuckled, flashing his cold eyes at Allen.

"Where are you taking us?!" Repeated the boy.

"Adam! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!"

The Earl sighed before hoping over to Aramay's side. "Your too loud." He whispered before smashing Aramay's head into a wall that had just appeared.

"Allen!" Kanda yelled in shock as his companion fell unconscious.

* * *

Allen's head felt heavy as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by floating objects and a horrid noise that remained quiet enough to not know what it was. Dry blood stained his shirt and face.

"Kanda" The boy whispered, spotting his friend a few meters away. Aramay leapt to his feet before running to his friends side.

"Kanda, hey, Kanda"

"What do you want?" Kanda mumbled, half asleep.

"You've got to wake up, Kanda"

The man sat up slowly and sighed before looking up, eyes widening at his surroundings.

"Where the HELL are we!?"

"Oh, your awake" Came an unwanted voice.

A loud crash echoed around the 'room' as the Earl floated by.

* * *

_Note: I NEED HELP! Im having serious writers _

_block and was wondering if you had any tips that _

_may help or any suggestions for where you want _

_the story to go. _


End file.
